Demon's Song
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: She remembered it all quite clearly. The girl's long golden blond hair, her large mysterious brown eyes, the dark, yet gentle, aura around her. Wendy's hand clasped around the purple pendant. "Wear this at all times and I swear I will repay your kindness." The words echoed through her head as she felt her eyes darken... "WENDY!" [NOT an OC story! Mystery Lucy with Wendy Centered]
1. Chapter 1: Marred Faces

_A/N: This randomly popped into my mind and I wrote already three chapters, but I never had time to put it up.  
This chapter is set before the time-skip, maybe a few weeks before the S-class  
I hope all of you like it, and, don't worry if you don't get any of it yet!_

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!_

* * *

_**Demon's Song: Chapter 1, Marred Faces**_

_A soft curse came out of a pair of rosy pink lips. A small slender hand grasped her thin bleeding waist. Large doe brown eyes flittered across the scene she had caused and landed on the man she had struck, that now lifeless on the cold hard ground. A little smirk flashed on her face, before it turned back into a grimace. Blood pooled from a large cut that went right across her whole torso. Numerous other deep cuts kept her from moving her legs and right arm. Slight panic made its way to her face. She stubbornly bit down on her lip to keep herself from collapsing on the broken cobblestone road. Heavy breaths came from her mouth and she clenched her fist, she wasn't going to fall._

_"I really should learn to know my boundaries," she grumbled lowly to herself._

_Her trembling hand slowly spread as she lifted it up in front of her. It started to glow dark purple as she muttered a few words. A magic circle appeared on the floor making her open her eyes. She drawled out a long sigh as she hesitantly put on foot on the dark circle._

_"Please, please, please don't be an old man in the mountains," she whined to herself and stepped fully on the magic circle._

_It lit up to a blinding level and after a few fleeting seconds, it died down. Slowly the magic circle eroded away, disappearing, just like the girl who stood on it not a second ago. The dark wasteland stayed deathly still and the man face down on the floor didn't move. But then, the, already dead, surrounding trees suddenly started to crumble, falling in piles of ashes to the floor. A few soft footsteps broke the silence as a pale tall man walked into the scene. His, seemingly sad, dark eyes roamed the wasteland until they ended on the dead man. A small sigh escaped his lips and he dropped his head slightly. Dark crimson splatters stained the soles of his shoes and he slowly stepped away from the pool of blood._

_He shook his head, "Foolish girl," he muttered almost inaudibly._

* * *

Fairy Tail was, as usual, in full brawl and laughter. Various tables and mugs were thrown across the guild hall as people challenged each other to a fight. The two loudest of them all, a pink haired fire breathing idiot and a black haired stripping popsicle. They exchanged a series of half-hearted insults as they butted heads. The members on the side-lines could only shake their head at the familiar spectacle. Chaos erupted when the two idiot's magic clashed. The two polar opposite elements exploded at each other's contact causing both males to fly back through the air…. Right on top of a seething scarlet haired woman.

A large dark aura loomed over her, making everyone gulp and scramble back in fear, except for the two idiots. The pink haired boy, Natsu, jumped up and started waving his fist. "Is that all you got stripper?!" he shouted.

The black haired boy, Gray, stood up with a cool smirk and shook his head. "You wish flame brain!" he said darkly and readied his hand for another attack.

They had yet to notice the woman slowly getting up, her armoured fist slowly raising above both males. Just as they were about to clash again, she swiftly and fast brought down her fist on both heads. The clunk of the impact echoed through the guild and boys slumped against each other, knocked out cold.

"You… IDIOTS! Stop destroying the guild!" Erza shouted enraged. Her dark glare subsidized, but was still very visible.

Her strong hand picked up a table and slammed it down on the two. Girlish shrieks escaped from the surrounding women _and_ men. Erza ranted on for several minutes making the two boys cower in fear, hugging each other for comfort. She truly was a scary person.

Wendy sat at the far side of the guild, watching the sceptical with a little smile. She loved how her friends never changed. They stayed their goofy selves every single day. No matter what happened and no matter what tragedies clouded their pasts. They would always get up, full force and even stronger than before. They could knock down any enemy with their passion and strength. She couldn't have wished to be in a better guild, everything was perfect.

Next to Wendy Carla raised a questioning brow at the huge grin that spread out on her face. Carla could only shake her head, that girl had a mind that wondered off almost every second of the day. Wendy let out a content sigh as she sipped on her lemonade. Except for the guild's usual antics, it had been rather quiet. No mages trying to take over the country, no death threats, attacks on the guild or strange disappearances. While it was nice to have some peace and quiet, it was rather boring. The team had also not gone on a mission for quite a while. There was really nothing happening.

.

.

.

She spoke too soon.

.

.

.

The wind around her suddenly changed, making her sit straight and train her senses on the door. Someone was approaching, but whoever it was, there was no scent on them. The wind that passed her was uneasy and seemed to tremble. Wendy narrowed her eyes as she felt the presence of a person right in front of the door. But the presence was odd, almost evil in a way. In the corner of her eye she caught Gajeel look rather uncomfortable with his gaze on the door too. He signalled her too get up and she complied, quickly jumping up and fast walking to the side.

The rest of the guild caught their actions and watched them with curiosity. "There's someone," Wendy whispered.

Seeing their uneasiness, Makarov jumped down from the second floor to stand next to them. He knew that if the dragon slayers' senses told them something wasn't completely right, there must be something going on. When he neared the door, he felt it too. The sudden heaviness on the air and the weird feeling running up his spine.

The unusually loud creaking of the guild doors made everyone stand up, high on guard. The large doors opened ever so slowly, making a large unnatural gust of wind blow in the guild hall. Everyone held their breaths as a figure stepped in. No one could really who, or what for that matter, it was. The person had a large black cape with the hood pulled over their face, hiding their whole appearance. The figure was rather small though, around the height of Lisanna or a little smaller than Erza. Makarov narrowed his eyes and started concentrating magic in his hand, just in case. This person did not make him feel at ease.

The figure looked up slightly, showing pale skin and a pair of sweet pink lips. The, most likely, girl smiled softly, easing the tension just a little. "I heard that you have a magic healer here," she said softly.

Her voice was soft, soothing, almost like a million little bells, but held a certain riddle to it. Wendy took a small step forward and put up her hand. "I am a healer, my name is Wendy," she said softly.

Wendy did not know what it was, but she felt something stir in her stomach with this girl. It wasn't the bad kind of stirring, but it also wasn't completely good. She felt like this could trust this girl. The aura that surrounded her was, clouded enigma, but it reached out to you, with a certain gentleness. It warmed her up slightly and gave her a weird sense of mind.

Gajeel pulled her back and gave the strange girl a warning look, "And why would you need our healer?" he growled.

A soft giggle escaped from her plump lips, making everyone frown at the weird feeling in their chest. "I thought that was rather obvious, I need healing," she said and turned slightly to look at Wendy again.

Erza decided to stand up and walked steadily up to the girl, not a single trace of doubt or fear in her posture. "We would have to see your injuries before we can promise you anything," she spoke in her strong no-nonsense voice.

The girl sighed and her hand poked out to clasp around the black cloak. Erza's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the blood stains on it. "I have to warn you though, I wouldn't look if you can't stand a little gore," she said in a rather odd tone, almost sounding like she was teasing them.

In a swift movement she threw the long cloak back. A chorus of gasps sounded through the guild as they saw her frame. Blood, grim and dirt marred her whole body. Several semi-deep gashes and cuts marked her legs and left arm, the blood on those already caked and dry. But the thing that made most stomach's churn, were the two deep sword slices on her right arm and torso. Her right arm had a large cut that ran from her elbow all the way to her wrist, cleanly slashed down to the bone. The white still clearly showing through blood that still pooled from it, running down her arm. Many couldn't keep on looking to see the damage on her torso, which was just as bad. The faintest of hearts scrambled away to find the nearest bucket.

Makarov stared wide eyed at the injuries, how was she even walking? With that many injuries she should have dead by blood loss, if not unconscious and on the brink of death. His eyes darted to Gajeel who quickly held his nose at the sudden extreme scent of metallic blood. The girl started to sway slightly and Wendy snapped out of her daze to assist the girl.

"I really don't mean to be a bother, but it would be really helpful if you could pour a little bit of your magic into me," she said hoarsely in between gasping breaths.

Wendy nodded and a hard, concentrated look took over her otherwise happy and cute face. She quickly turned to Gajeel, "Gajeel, call Porlyusica! Gray, help me take her to the infirmary! Juvia, I might need your help with cleaning her wounds." She barked out the orders with confidence and certainty.

Everyone quickly scrambled up and did as they were told. Everyone knew not to go against Wendy when it came to healing someone. She was passionate about her job and was not afraid to give someone a beating when it involved other people's lives. Wendy and Juvia quickly followed Gray who held the girl bridal style as he brought her up to the infirmary.

"Juvia, could you please clean her wounds with your water first," Wendy asked Juvia as she carefully took of the girl's cloak.

Wendy caught herself distracted for a moment as she looked at the girl's full body and face. She had beautiful long golden blond hair that contrasted against her creamy pale skin. Her cute button nose twitched slightly and her long dark lashes fluttered against her rosy pink cheeks.

Wendy quickly snapped out of it as Juvia started cleaning her wounds. She softly placed her hand over the water mage and sent her healing magic through Juvia's water. "What are you doing Wendy-san?" Juvia asked curiously as her water suddenly started to faintly glow green.

"I am sending my healing magic through your arms and infusing it with your water. That way your water will also have healing effects," she explained softly and screwed her eyes shut in concentration.

They kept the process going for a while until the girl's wounds were clean. After that Wendy started to close her gashes with her own magic. She smaller cuts disappeared fast, but the two main cuts started to heal painstakingly slow. She had to channel almost all her magic into the skin to reform new cells and speedup the process of making new blood cells. When she was finally done, she was exhausted. Luckily Gajeel hurried in Porlyusica trailing behind.

"You… Just have to….. Wrap her up," she said between heavy panting breaths.

The old woman nodded and picked up the gauze from the table. "Out smelly humans! I can't work with you people in here!" she shouted and rushed all the mages except for Wendy out.

She closed the door with a sigh and turned to the girl with furrowed brows. "Who is she Wendy?" she said in her usual gruff voice.

Wendy looked up from the chair she had fell in and watched the girl. "I-I don't know. She just came in here, asking for my help. We, Gajeel and I, felt her coming. She had this, this…," Wendy stopped to think. "This unpleasant feeling about her, it felt dark and to some extent, evil. But then, when she walked in the guild, there was something in her posture or her voice, it was sweet, nice and kind. I could see everyone was very confused, but I thought we could trust her." She let out a long sigh as she slumped in the chair again and stared up at the ceiling. "Of course the others had their doubts, so they told her to show her wounds, to make sure she was really injured….. so she showed. That, that girl shouldn't even have been alive! She had lost more than half of her blood, but she was still standing, talking and even laughing. Barely though, but still!"

Wendy felt the exhaustion and magic depletion hit her as she cried out the last part and threw her hands up in the air. She bit her lip as the various thoughts still circled through her head. She was just so confused!

Porlyusica glanced over at the young sky sorceress and let out a small snarl. "Sleep child, you need to regain your energy," she said and continued bandaging and salving the mystery girl's wounds.

Wendy let nodded slightly and dragged her feet to the bed in the far corner of the room. She really didn't feel like going to her own house, so might as well sleep in the infirmary. She actually quite liked sleeping here. She got so used to the smell of disinfectant and soap, that it started to smell a little like home.

She nestled herself in the white sheet of the bed and let out a long content sigh. A few images of the mystery girl faintly circled through her head, but they soon faded as her mind became hazy. Soon her eyes started to droop and she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Song

_A/N: Hey there guys! Fast updating here :3!  
I honestly actually really don't like this chapter, but I had to write something in between.  
I hope you guys don't despise it ;_; (sorry I'm being an attention whore)  
I already am on 3/4 of the next chapter, so that also should be up soon!_

* * *

**Demon's Song: Chapter 2, Her Song**

Her eyes fluttered open as her mind slowly started to get in gear again. Soft beams of sunlight peeked through the curtain and a faint chirping of birds could be heard, signalling it was most likely early in the morning. A soft yawn escaped Wendy's mouth and she quickly stifled it by putting her hand over it. Her light brown eyes searched the room for anybody, but found it was empty. She frowned slightly as she strained her eyes to look at the third bed from hers. The sheets were messy and kicked back, showing someone had slept in it, but there was no one in the room. Slowly the memories of yesterday came back and she shot up from the bed.

Where was the girl?

Wendy swung her legs over the edge and scrambled up. Quickly straightening her skirt and redoing her ponytail, before looking around the room. The bathroom door was unlocked and she could hear no sound coming from it. Everything looked untouched, except for a single glass that was set next to the sink. She was guessing the girl would have used it to drink some water, but how did she get up. With the injuries she had sustained she shouldn't be walking for at least three to four days. If she strained herself too much, the wounds could re-open. Not to mention that she still must be in a lot of pain.

Seeing there really was no one, Wendy opened the door and left the infirmary. The guild was still empty, except for Mira, who always arrived early to get everything ready for the day. She looked around all the chairs and tables for a sign of anyone else, but found yet again no one. She let out a strained sigh and softly hopped down the stairs to the first floor.

Mira looked up at the sound and smiled sweetly as she saw the small girl approach the bar. "Good morning Wendy, I hope I didn't wake you while I was moving all the glasses," she said and quickly moved to prepare some juice. "Would you like some breakfast?"

She sat down on the barstool and nodded. "Yes, that would be very nice."

Mira nodded and got to work. As she set down the glass of fresh orange juice she looked back up and glanced at the infirmary. "How's our patient?"

She looked up in surprise, "I thought you might know. She wasn't in bed anymore, so I thought she might have gone down," she said.

Mira frowned and shook her head. "No, sorry I haven't seen her. Strange though, I have been here since six and when I came nothing was out of place," she said thoughtfully and looked around the guild for any clues.

She bit her lip, "That could be a problem. If she walks around too much she could injure herself again."

Mira set down a plate of pancakes and wiped her hands off on a towel. "Tell you what, if you eat your breakfast I'll have a look around. Just tell anyone that comes in that I'll be back in a second, though I doubt anyone would come this early."

Wendy smiled, "That would be really helpful Mira!" she said gratefully.

Mira quickly disappeared into the one of the various rooms of the guild, her long white hair swaying against her back. Wendy let out another small sigh and started poking around her pancakes with a fork. All the questions that circled around her head made her forget her appetite and want to throw her head on the table. How could a single girl affect her so much? The only other people to make her partially loose her mind were Jellal, or better said Edo-Jellal, and Grandeeny after they disappeared. She didn't like having her mind coped up and swarming like this, it kept it from the important things, like learning new medical skills.

"I never really liked pancakes either."

Wendy let out a small shriek of surprise at the voice that suddenly spoke right next to her. She swivelled on her barstool to face the person sitting on her right. Her head propped on the palm of her hand and a small smile on her face, the weird girl was eying Wendy with amusement.

Wendy dazedly blinked at the girl, who was now having a hard time keeping in her laughter, as she tried to strain her voice to speak.

"Y-You! You shouldn't be out of bed!" she finally said, her voice still slightly high-pitched from surprise.

The girl shrugged a little impassively, "I felt fine and I heard someone coming in your building, so I checked it out and waited for you to wake up."

Wendy frowned, "You shouldn't be up. Your wounds may re-open again if you walk around like you're doing," she said sternly and bit her lip as the girl remained impassive. "But, not to sound inappropriate, what is your name actually?" The question had been burning on her tongue and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

She smiled mysteriously at her question, though not reassuringly, and got up from her stool. "Well, don't worry about my wounds re-opening, that won't happen," she said without answering the inquiry.

The girl got up from the stool and started to head towards the exit. The broken and tattered cloak she had worn when she had shown up, had magically reappeared in her hand, clean and unbroken. Wendy snapped out of the daze the girl kept causing and quickly rushed to hold her back. The girl looked back at her from over her shoulder, a slight frown marring her pretty face.

"You can't go! And you didn't say your name! A-And I still have to recheck your wounds!" She stumbled over her words as she desperately tried to make the girl stay.

The frown melted away into another beautifully enigmatic smile, making a slight shiver run up Wendy's spine. "Tell you what kid," she said and turned back to her, crouching down to her level. "If you ever are in need of help or in extreme danger, I will help you."

She brought her hand to the pocket on her cloak and fished out something. Dangling in front of Wendy's eyes, on a long silver chain, gleamed a beautiful dark purple, swirls of dark blue mixed into it. She could only gasp at the beauty of the stone that reflected the soft rays of morning light around her.

"Wear this at all times and I swear that I will repay your kindness."

The words were uttered in a soft chiming whisper and circled around Wendy's mind, clouding it once again. She shut her eyes and faintly felt soft lips on her forehead. She felt like floating, surrounded by the voice and touch of the girl. It wasn't a feeling of love, but a feeling of peace and absolute rest.

"Watch out, Wendy."

Her eyes fluttered open and she hazily saw the back of the girl. Her cloak bellowed in the wind, her hair blowing from the sides, and her hand was raised over her shoulder in a wave. Wendy wanted to call out to her again, make her stay, but she found herself unable to move from her spot.

A ghostly tune started to echo through the guild. The girl was humming a song, varying from high octaves to low, perfectly flowing over each other, like a perfectly rehearsed dance. It was an eerie sound really, making her quiver slightly, but at the same time it felt familiar and soothing.

"Wendy what are you doing?"

She slowly turned to the bar where Mira was watching with a curios head tilt. She opened her mouth again to say something, but struggled to find her voice. "I-….. I was just saying goodbye," she managed to whisper.

Mira frowned at Wendy's vague answer, but tried to mask it with another sweet and inviting smile. She stretched her hand out to the stool and pushed the plate of pancakes, that Wendy had forgotten, towards the edge of the bar. "Well, come on, you've hardly eaten anything. You're going to hurt my feelings if you don't finish your breakfast," she said with a playful wink.

Wendy nodded as she bit down on her lip and slowly walked back to her seat. "Sorry Mira, just got a little distracted," she said and mustered a smile.

Mira didn't question Wendy's strange behaviour anymore and, strangely enough, nor did any of the other guild members. It wasn't like they all forgot about the mystery girl, but it was more as if they just tried their best to not mention her. It seemed that she had struck a chord in each and every one of the Fairy Tail members. But as time went by, her appearance faded in their minds, only her ghostly smile remaining in the back of their heads.

Everyone started to forget about her, everyone but Wendy, who would still lie awake at night, the spine chilling tune still echoing through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Girls

_A/N: Can you smell that? Take a good __whiff! Can you guess it?... NO?  
It's the good old smell of neglecting responsibilities!_

_._

_._

_Sorry... _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Little Girls **

_Dread. Fear. Anguish. Helplessness._

Those were the things revolving through her mind. Her eyes betrayed all emotions as her frame shook in fright. It couldn't end like this, right? They were Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. No one could beat them. They had the power of love, family and friendship, no one could beat that, right. They defeated Hades, the Oracion Seis, their Edolas counter parts and they had managed to seal Zeref. So why, why was this happening?

Natsu and Gajeel lay unconscious on the floor, their battle against Tempesta and Torafusa had exhausted them. Sting and Rogue lay completely beaten next to her. Erza and Minerva had their own scars and bruises. Levy lay knocked out near Gajeel and the most remaining were all run out of magic. In the corner of her eye she saw Mira stand in front of her heavily beaten siblings, herself not looking any better. Her eyes shot back to the man facing them. A spine chilling laugh escaped his fowl mouth as he threw his head back and his hands up.

She cringed at his laugh. It was evil, dark and it made her want to spit in disgust. Never before had she felt so much rage. Not when Jellal did not recognise her, not when people ridiculed her guild, not when she saw her guild mates beaten in the GMG, not ever. The pure anger made her tremble even more, she began to see red. She had never wanted to kill someone so bad before.

Her mind froze.

Kill? She had never wanted to kill anybody. Her magic was based on supporting and healing, she hated the idea of killing! Yet, it couldn't be mistaken, this feeling. The itching of her hands, the way her mind seemed to shut down, the way her heart spread black through her veins. She was sure of it. She was done with the childish little helpless Wendy! She hated him. Hated, hated, hated, hated! She wanted to scream! Scream it all out. This urge, she had never felt it before. The urge to leap at him, wrap her hands around his throat and scream out all her sadness. She couldn't take it. Her inner dragon growled, banged and trashed in her heart to get out.

"My, my, seems like I am not the only dark one," his disgustingly voice sneered with a haughty tone.

Her eyes widened and shot up to his face. He was talking to her. She somehow felt the rage sink. Her courage slowly started to melt.

No! No!

She was done with the little Wendy! She didn't want to be small and frail anymore. So, why? Why were there tears pricking in her eyes. Why did her heart sink to her stomach and that infuriating rage that she felt, disappear. The others were in no state to fight, she had to help! She didn't have a choice!

Faintly she registered Carla shouting something to her. She couldn't hear it, not even with her enhanced hearing. All parts of her body and mind were focused on the man standing in front of her. This dark, retched, despicable man.

Her hands felt clammy as a large smirk adorned his face, showing off his large canines. "You're not really thinking of taking me on, are you little girl?" he spoke mockingly, a dark eyebrow raised in mock-amusement.

A spark of rage flared within her heart again. A large glare formed on her otherwise cute face and her eyes spat fire. "I. Am .Not. A. Little. Girl," she growled slowly through clenched teeth.

She spread her legs in a steady manner and lifted her fist. She'd be damned if she at least didn't try. She was going to show him.

He let out another booming laugh and raised his own hand. "If that is what you really want," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes and started channelling her magic in her hands and mouth. The tension hung thick in air. Again she registered the voices of her friends, telling her to stop. But she couldn't now. How could she? She had to protect her family. They had gone through hell to help her, so now it was her turn.

Yes.

She would protect her family, no matter the cost... And with that last thought in mind, she charged. "_Sky dragon; ROAR_!" she shouted and blew out a powerful tornado of magical wind.

"Futile," he said with a bored sigh and easily swiped away her wind.

She bit her lip and narrowly dodged a large spiky vine of dark magic. "_Sky Dragon, Crushing Fang_!" she shouted.

Irritation boiled in her as he once again easily deflected her attack. He was mocking her and it annoyed her to no extent. Her brows furrowed as she poured more magic in her hands. She was going to get him this time.

Mard Geer let out a sigh and raised his hand. "I don't have time for this," he muttered and shot his dark magic out of his hand, just as she shot another tunnel of wind his way.

His dark magic obliterated her attack and went straight through its defences... Right towards her. The beam of dark magic hit her head on, making her fly back and crash into a large stone wall.

Pain seared through her whole body and it felt like she was being punched by a million iron fists. She let out a cry of pain as she landed on the cold unforgiving ground. Her muscles and limbs jerked at the aftershock. Once it subsidised she felt confused. Her mind was hazy and her eyesight swam. She could faintly see her friends try to reach her, but Mard Gear attacked them. She felt strangely calm for just a fraction of a second, serene even. Something glistened in the corner of her eye, making her turn her head in confusion. She strained her eyes to see what it was.

During her fall her pendant had flipped out of her shirt. The enticing dark purple crystal still hung around the silver chain, completely undamaged. Her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. Her clothes were torn to shreds due his magic, but the pendant had stayed completely unscratched. It somehow spread a warm feeling through her as she held it in her hand.

_A soft humming~_

She still remembered her. Her long beautiful golden blonde hair. Her large chocolate brown eyes that sparked of mischief, kindness and mystery. Her strangely dark aura, that somehow also felt warm and trustworthy. Her soft hands that clasped around her face. They were almost icy cold, but they spread warmth through her nevertheless. The way she looked at her with so much trust and gratefulness. She never really forgot her. Not only had she received the necklace, but somehow she always felt her mind drawn to the girl. The soft words that she had told her circled through her mind.

_"Wear this at all times and I swear that I will repay your kindness."_

She felt a little irony well up. Probably the girl had forgotten about her, she had after all disappeared for seven years. But surely if she had watched the GMG she would have seen her. But then again, why would this mysterious girl help her? Especially now? Nobody knew where they were, let alone on the brink of death fighting a few of the strongest demons. She wanted to scoff a little. She almost angrily squeezed her hand shut around the stone.

"Watch out! Run Wendy!"

She looked up in a confused daze. Oh, yea, she was in a fight. Mard Gear stood far in the back parallel to her. He had his hand raised, a large black magic circle forming in it, and a nasty smirk on his face. The smirk alone showed his insanity and cruelness. If that wasn't enough, you could look in his eyes. They spoke pure evil.

She found herself unable to move. No matter how much she willed her feet to move, do as she was told, run. They just weren't responding. Her eyes were blank, as if accepting this fate. She didn't want to, but she just felt so hopeless.

She rubbed slow circles around the dark purple stone. The warmth it emitted into her became stronger. She blinked slowly as the ball of dark energy forming around her enemy's hand grew larger and larger. She lazily looked down at the stone, if the girl really wanted to keep her promise... This would be the ideal time.

"Silly Fairies," Gear muttered and shot his magic at her.

The beam of dark magic raced straight too her, enveloping her in it, and passed effortlessly through her, destroying all the things behind her. Stone, debris and dust exploded around everyone, creating a large smoke screen. The dust flew over the terrain entering everyone's lungs, making them splutter and cough, and their eyes sting. The tears they started to shed mingled with the dust as they frantically tried to get up.

"WENDY!" Mira shouted, her sobs choked in her throat as she looked for any sign of blue.

Carla only stood frozen on her spot, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her heart clenched painfully as her mind raced.

Another nasty laugh resonated through everyone's ears.

They all turned slowly towards the demon. Bodies trembling and hands shaking.

Carla's eyes widened and started to shake. She felt a lump build in her throat. Rage flamed through her normally calm eyes and the most distasteful, hate filled look filled her face. "NOOOO!" she shouted in pure anguish. "NOOO!" she repeated. Her limbs were shaking as she channelled the last bit of magic into her wings. "NOOOOO!" She jumped up and flew at max speed towards him.

"CARLA STOP!"

Everyone stilled at the voice. Even Gear's eyes widened in surprise. Standing up with arms covering her body, was Wendy. Her clothes and shoes had burnt off completely, leaving her bare. But other from that, she only had a few cuts and bruises marring her body. Gear's mind couldn't wrap around it. There was no way a puny human could survive a blast like that, dragon slayer or not. His eyes flitted over her. There was nothing special about her, no demon heritage, blood or DNA, nothing. Then, something caught his eye. Not all her clothes had been blasted off. Around her neck, unscratched and still glinting slightly in the dark light, a dark purple pendant, attached to a long silver chain. There was no mistaking it. The power that emitted from the stone couldn't be confused with any other. It was her...

"Give me that stone!" he demanded and took threatening steps towards Wendy.

She quirked a brow and followed his eyes. She gasped in surprise. It wasn't broken!

"Give it to me now girly!" he warned again.

She felt a strange certain protectiveness come over her and angrily clutched it in her hand, totally forgetting her bareness. "No!" she shouted stubbornly.

Carla watched in confusion as Wendy quickly stepped back. "What are you doing? Just give him it! You only got it from a hussie that you don't even know!" she pleaded desperately.

Wendy shook her head and took another step back. "No! She told me to always wear it! Besides she still has to repay her favour, she promised!" she shouted.

Carla couldn't believe her ears. Was she being serious. She had just survived a blast of extremely strong magic by pure luck and now she was just throwing her life away?! Over a stupid necklace she got from a mysterious nobody who promised her something SEVEN years ago?! Was she going absolutely mad or had the whole world just lost his sense?

Gear's face turned in a nasty sneer as he kept on approaching Wendy. "Come on now, listen to your cat!"

Wendy's eyes narrowed, "Why do you even want this necklace?!"

He clenched his jaw, "None of your business," he growled.

The comment made Mira raise a brow, "Wendy has a point, why do you want that necklace?" she asked slowly.

He finally snapped. "God dammit! If you won't give it, then I'll take it by force!" he shouted.

His actions stopped as the whole area suddenly became quiet, too quiet. It was as if the wind itself had stopped. Not even the breaths of the Fairies could be heard. It was as if it was all filtered, leaving nothing but utter silence.

.

.

.

_"Little Girls should not go out at night~"_

.

.

.

That tune! The ghostly beauty that echoed through the whole room! It sent a chill down everyone's spine and Wendy jumped up to run towards the source of the sound. The octave lowered and turned back up. She knew it!

Slowly, emerging from the shadows, came a figure. An elegant black cloak pulled over their face, hiding their whole appearance. Until she looked up, revealing a pair of plump rosy lips. She hummed the last of the ghostly tune and stopped. Her lips turned up in an easy smile as she looked at the small girl run towards her.

Tears sprung in Wendy's eyes and she engulfed her in a hug. "I knew it! I knew you would come!" she shouted and buried her face in the girl's stomach.

She giggled and patted her head. "Hey, did no one ever tell you it's inappropriate to walk around naked," she teased lightly.

Wendy's eyes snapped to her body and a heavy blush appeared on her face. She let out a small squeak and quickly tried to hide her body.

The girl shrugged off her cloak, revealing her enchanting appearance, and hung it over Wendy. She looked up in surprise. The girl was wearing the exact same simple white dress as she had on the day they first met. A warm glint sparked in her eyes and she took Wendy's hand.

"Looks like you guys got yourself in quite a pickle," she said, observing the battered Fairies and Gear, who was still a little dazed.

Wendy bit her lips as she looked at the whole scene. "You came to help, right?" she asked, a hint of despair still in her voice.

She nodded and locked eyes with Mard Gear. "Well, well, well. That has been a long time," she said, the enigma that clouded her whole being never faltering.

A nervous smirk crept up his face as he faced the blonde. Wendy tugged the cloak closer to her body as a thick tension clouded the air. The girl and the demon stared at each other, their eyes not looking at anything else. The girl took a few slow steps towards the demon and the greasy smirk Gear had was turning into a rather rather troubled and nervous look, while the girl's posture was relaxed with a full blow grin was spread across her face.

"Wendy-chan, get out of here with your friends," the girl said slowly, not breaking eye contact with the demon.

Wendy looked up in shock and tried to get up, "NO! We are can't leave you alone, we will fight with you," she spoke hastily and glanced towards her guild mates who nodded their heads in agreement.

"We appreciate you coming, but we have are a guild with pride and determination. We will fight with you," Mira said and clenched her fist next to her side.

The girl smiled, Wendy couldn't make out what it meant, good or bad. Her hand raised and Wendy could feel powerful magic surging through her hand. The ground under Wendy's feet started to glow and around all the other Fairies.

"I'm sorry, but I promised I would protect you," the girl said in a whisper and the glowing light turned into a magic circle.

Wendy reached out for the girl, but her vision began to swim. She could feel herself losing consciousness and it made her want to shout. The girl started to fade from her eyesight and a strange pulling feeling made her entire body relax until it felt like she was floating. The dark corners that had started to darken her vison took over and soon all she could see was black, followed by a familiar smell of booze and disinfectant.


End file.
